


Spicy Punishment

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, F/F, Humiliation, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Stuck with a trembling tummy after eating spicy food, a little sister gets punished by her older sister for eating it despite knowing the consequences.
Series: December Batch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Spicy Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK.

“It huuuurts…”

The pained voice of one young Claris, a Silver Wolf werebeast with quite the creative mind, echoed through her bedroom as she squeezed her favorite pillow tight. It was a pillow decorated with the image of one of her favorite girls from the games that she played, G11. Though she had many pillows like it decorated with different girls, this one was her main source of comfort in her current predicament.

“Well, that’s just how it goes sometimes.” Charlotte, her older sister and Golden Fox werebeast-kin, said as she turned away from the young silver-haired girl and lobbed a stinky diaper straight into the pail that she had set up in the corner of the room. All while sighing a little, wondering why she was stuck in this situation.

Just yesterday, the two were enjoying the bright summer weather. In each their own way of course, it was hard for Charlotte to spend too much time with Claris due to the latter’s timid nature. So she usually let her go home not long after they went on walks together. But last she had seen her, she wasn’t this sick. Even with her need for diapers.

“T-Thank you, Onee-chan…” Claris muttered as she cuddled her pillow tighter, her breath growing warmer as her fresh diaper crinkled between her thighs. This had been the fifth or so change she had gone through today, and her stomach had shown no signs of slowing down. One way or another, she was going to need another change…

Her sister just smiled as she looked towards her, running her hand through her hair. “You just rest up and get over whatever’s causing your tummy troubles. I’ll make sure you don’t make a mess.” The golden-haired fox chimed, though her mind was wandering more than a little as she turned away once more.

Why did she turn out this way, exactly? What was causing her to make so many messes in such a short span of time? It couldn’t be a stomach bug, it wasn’t the season for those. So what could it be?

“...Say, Claris. Quick question for you.” Charlotte asked, after waiting a few more minutes so it wouldn’t feel too awkward. “Do you have any idea why your tummy suddenly turned into a mess like this?”

The question hit the younger girl like a train, causing her to hide her face behind the G11-covered pillow. “I-I… I…” She muttered, almost as if she knew the answer. But her timid nature stopped her from spilling the beans.

Her elder sister raised an eyebrow as she put her hand on the pillow, pushing it out of the way ever slightly so she could look her younger sister dead in the eye. “Claris. Where did you go after we split yesterday? You went straight home, right?” Her voice took on a slightly more serious tone. As if she was about to scold the smaller girl for doing something bad…

“...I-I… N-No, I… I went to… M-McSpicy…” Claris admitted, hiding herself behind the pillow as soon as she possibly could. She didn’t like confrontations, especially not with her older sister…

Charlotte knew where this was going. In fact, this wasn’t the first time this had happened. She sighed, shaking her head. “You know the things they sell destroy tummies, right? Why’d you even think to go there, especially when you know your tummy’s even weaker than most?”

“B-Because… Because the McSpicy burger’s so tasty. I couldn’t…” The silver-haired girl muttered as she nearly started to sob a little. “Y-You couldn’t resist it either! I remember when you were like this too..!”

Her elder sister looked just a little more angry as she tried to turn it back towards her. “Well, that should’ve been a warning for you to not do it, Claris! It was like a laxative that didn’t leave my stomach for a week, and you still ate one!” Suffice to say, she was rightfully angry. Even if, yes, the burger was delicious and she had gone through all of this herself.

“B-But… B-But!” Claris tried to defend herself, but her sister turned away from her. “O-Onee-chan, please!” She cried out, wanting to apologize for keeping it hidden from her.

Charlotte turned back towards her sister, a glare in her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m doing this for you, just because you didn’t learn from my mistakes. Seriously, Claris. You should know better.” She scolded her, as she turned to leave once more…

*FRrrrrrRRRrrrt…*

Only for her to stop in her tracks, as she heard the stinky sound leaving her little sister’s padded cheeks. And the slow sob that echoed from the silver-haired girl’s lips.

“O-Onee-chan, p-please! I-I’m so sorry, please don’t go! I-I’ll do anything, as long as you help me change..!” Claris was begging her. She knew she couldn’t take care of herself in this state. It’d be best to rely on somebody like her, otherwise she’d just get stuck in a diaper that’d get fuller and fuller, and eventually force her to get a rash…

Her older sister slowly turned towards her, drumming her fingers along her elbow in such a painfully slow manner. Almost as if she wanted to drag this out, just to torment her for what she had tried to pull. “Why should I stay? I’m sure a ‘big girl’ like you can handle a mess and a change, all on your own. That’s why you thought you could handle the McSpicy burger too. Isn’t that right, Claris?”

“N-No! That’s… T-That’s not it at…” The silver-haired girl tried to defend herself, only for her cheeks to flush red once more as another *BRRRRRRAAAAapppp* left her cheeks, the visible gas leaving her butt making her feel even more shame. “P-Please, I-I’m so sorry that I did all of that… J-Just… Just please stay, Onee-chan…”

Charlotte tapped her chin a little, enjoying the sight of the girl squirming in response to the way that she was being teased. Not just that, but the pain that she felt from her tummy throwing a fit was just the icing on top. Especially after having tricked her older sister. So, with that in mind, she had to figure out exactly what she’d ask for.

“...Alright. I’ll stay. But on two conditions.” The younger girl’s eyes lit up for a brief moment, only for her to whimper once she heard the second half. “First. You’re going to have to draw something for me for free. It’s only fair, after everything you’ve done to trick me into playing your nanny since we woke up today.”

Claris grimaced at the first condition that her big sister laid out, but she couldn’t say no to it. She knew not to. Besides, drawing a thing for her… It wouldn’t be that bad. It was just a drawing. She had done a lot of those before.

“Secondly… You’re going to be my little baby sister for the rest of the week. And just so you understand not to try my patience again, you’re going to call me Onee-sama while I treat you like the little poopy-pants that you are. Are we clear, little Baby Claris?” Charlotte explained, smiling from ear to ear as she laid her terms out. To say that she was already enjoying the idea of this would be a gross understatement.

The younger girl’s expression turned from resigned acceptance to outright shock. “W-Wait, n-no! I can’t do that! I-I’m not… I’m not a baby, Onee-chan!” She cried out, trying to argue back against the bully she called a sister.

“Well, I guess you don’t want to get a change then. I’ll be downstairs, if you need me, just crawl down and admit that you’re a big smelly baby that needs her Onee-sama to change her.” The golden-haired girl explained, before turning right around as she seemingly left the room.

The reality of the situation was that she had just hid right outside the door. But her absence was more than enough to make her little sister panic. “O-Onee-chan! P-Please! W-We can think of something else! P-Please don’t make me-”

*FRRRRRRRRRRT* *FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*

Claris’ cheeks flushed bright red as her bowels released a one-two punch of gas, which made the impending mess all too blatant. If she kept on exerting herself, she’d be pooping her pampers right then and there. And even if she didn’t, she’d just be delaying the inevitable. Not long after that, she’d mess again, and her diaper’d be weighing down until it’d all leak…

She hugged her pillow tightly, burying her face against the imprint of G11, before swallowing her pride and slowly muttering a word into the open air.

“O-Onee… O-Onee-sama…”

Just as she said the magic word, the girl that she had been calling for turned around and walked back into the room. “Yessss, little Baby Claris?” Charlotte chimed, brightly smiling as she stepped closer. The golden-haired girl was happy to have turned the situation around. “What did you call me?”

“O-Onee-sama…” Claris repeated, swallowing her pride even further. She knew that if she just said the right words, she’d help. So she tried, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the pride she lost from doing so. “O-Onee-sama. P-Please help your… p-poopy-pants little baby sister… C-C-C-”

Her eyes shot open as a sound started leaving her butt. This time, it wasn’t the sound of gas. It was the sound of something rushing into the rear of her diaper, causing it to let out loud crinkling and squishy sounds. Not only that, but the pain in her tummy went ever so slightly away. Which made what had just happened all too apparent…

Charlotte waved her hand in front of her face as the smell started blowing towards her. “Well then, looks like I’ve got a pants-pooping Silver Wolf on my hands. Guess your Onee-sama is just in time to help, huh?” The cheeky Golden Fox chimed as she walked over to the bed, rubbing her hands together.

Her little sister had just begun to hide herself behind her pillow once more. The way she had messed herself right then and there had utterly killed her confidence. She just wanted to hide away from the world completely. In fact, the tears running down her cheeks was her sole manner of expression, her sobs serving as the single sound the broken baby could make…

“There there, little Baby Claris. It’s going to be okay. You’re just a little messy.” The older sister said as she climbed onto the bed, patting her little sister on her head…

Which just served to make her sensitive and fragile body react adversely, a goopy and gross sound leaving her cheeks as the back of her diaper grew even more brown. The way it subtly sloshed showed that the contents were a lot more liquidy than usual, just like the other messes she had made that day. Her poor tummy really had been wrecked by that McSpicy burger…

Charlotte took more than a little pleasure in seeing her like this. Oh yes. She did really love bullying her little sister. Especially when it led to her acting so adorably. But it wasn’t just because she was enjoying the sight of it, or the way that she acted… It was because she had already been such a terrible little girl that she deserved this kind of treatment. If she had just gone home and remembered how she had been when she ate that burger, all of this wouldn’t have happened.

“Do you understand now, little Baby Claris? Do you understand why we don’t eat things that Onee-sama got sick from eating? Or do you need another demonstration?” Her supportive mood turned cruel once more, as she put her hand on the back of that thoroughly filled padding and started squishing it around.

Claris slowly nodded as she heard those mean words. She knew that she should’ve done anything but this. But she still did it. She ate that burger, and here she was. Messing her day away. Wasting her sister’s day. Wasting plenty of diapers that they had stocked up on to make sure that they didn’t need to go shopping for them as frequently... 

“I-I’m so sorry…” She muttered, refusing to peel her face off the body-sized pillow. The shame that she felt was too great. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and die, if she could even do that. That was how embarrassed she had become. Though, knowing what a lot of the people online talked about, there was no way that she’d escape from a messy bottom, even through death…

Charlotte grabbed her arms and slowly peeled the pillow away, at least for the time being, as she pulled the girl onto her lap. “It’s good to know that you’re sorry. But what do we say when we’re really sorry, after having inconvenienced somebody, little Baby Claris?” She chimed, sounding supportive but still being as cruel as before…

“I-I’m… I’m sorry for wasting your time, O-Onee-sama. I’m so sorry…” She muttered, putting as much honesty into her apology as she could. She didn’t want to get bullied more than she needed to. Especially after all the humiliation she had already gone through.

That was enough to make the golden-haired fox smile earnestly. She even started nuzzling away at the younger girl’s head, giggling a little. “There we go. That’s a good Baby Sister.” She chimed, kissing her on her cheek as she slowly started bouncing her on her lap.

Claris felt her heart immediately sink as she flew ever slightly into the air, only to land back down on the older girl’s knee, smushing her mess around… and simultaneously, forcing a little more out of her bowels, causing the poopy to gather in the back and weigh her down more and more.

“Oh my, oh my. Little Baby Claris is still making poopy. Well, I think the diaper can hold a bit more, so it’s fine. Just say when you think you’re done, and I can go get you the change you need.” Charlotte chimed, before gently whispering into her ear. “And you better make sure that you need it. I don’t want to waste your diapers if I can avoid it.”

The younger girl nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she slowly nodded in agreement. If there was one thing she understood, it was not to challenge her older sister. Because it meant that she’d get treated like this. Or worse. She was lucky she wasn’t forced to wear a proper baby’s outfit or anything... 

“You know, this next week or so is going to be the most fun I’ll have all summer. And once you’re all nice and cured, I think I’ll make sure we get a souvenir. Just so you remember this time. Maybe something cute and babyish for you to wear forever…” Her older sister idly chimed, already daydreaming about how she’d bully her little sister.

Claris whimpered, her messy butt’s wet squishing setting the mood for the incoming week...


End file.
